Electronic apparatuses, such as notebook PCs, comprise a cooling device including a cooling fan and a heat sink. Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3116438 discloses a structure in which a cooling fan is provided between a pair of radiation fin sets. A base is closely attached to the upper surface of a heating component. A heat conductive pipe is fixed to the base. The heat conductive pipe includes a cylindrical portion that passes through the radiation fin sets. The cooling fan includes a through hole to which the cylindrical portion is fitted.